One of the wine-making techniques normally followed consists in subjecting the grapes, either stalked or unstalked, to a first pressing operation in wine-presses or "unstalking-pressing machines", and then subjecting the pressed product to squeezing in special continuous presses, or in discontinuous presses, in order to obtain, under growing pressures, different must fractions (must flower, second squeezing must) and solid pressed grape dregs as a solid residue. The must is then clarified by adding adsorbing materials (i.e.; silica gel, bentonite, jellies, etc.), to it, filtered and sent to fermentation.
At the end of fermentation, the fermented must is separated from the dregs or lees by either decanting or filtering.
According to another method, the unstalked grapes, after crushing in the squeezing machines, are directly conveyed to fermentation together with the skins and other solid constituents of the grapes. At the end of the fermentation, the greater part of the fermented must is separated by decanting while the remainder is extracted from the solids or semi-solid residue consisting of skins, grape-stones, mucilages, etc., by squeezing the solid or semi-solid remainder in the above-mentioned presses.